Einfall der brennenden Legion/Stern von Khaz Modan/Sumpfland/Der blutrote Sumpf/Eine Reisende
Eine Reisende ~ by Arwa Das Licht war fahl, fast staubig wirkte es und die Luft klemmte sich feucht an Kleider und Leib, wo man stand stoben Geräusche auf einen ein, nur um dann eine all umfasende Stille folgen zu lassen. Vor vielen Tagen war sie aufgebrochen, eigentlich, doch kam sie aus diesem Sumpf nicht heraus. Sie war dem alten Weg gefolgt und dann weiter gegangen. Aber nicht angekommen. An ihr nagte Erschöpfung und sie fand sich selbst immer wieder im Gebet vor. Gerade eben war Schnuddl wieder aufgestoben und diesmal hat er sie doch abgeworfen. Die Feuchtigkeit der Tümpel sog sich in Rock und Unterrock, ein Geruch der die Nase peinigte und der Zwergin klapperte die Klapperkiste erbärmlich. Was war hier nur los? Wieder schlug Schnuddl mit den Vorderläufen aus, dann hob er sein Geweih und Arwa ruckte rechtzeitig. Irgendetwas kämpfte dort, irgendetwas das zischte und stank. Sie versuchte mehr zu erkennen, doch da meinte sie am Fuß gepackt zu werden. Es brannte erbärmlich und dies so gerade eben erfasst, riß wieder was an ihr, diesmal nach Stoffen zerrend. Oh was für eine Pein, sie lag doch schon! Statt der zwergischen Wut nagte tiefste Verzweiflung an Arwa. Der Kolben schien nicht erreichbar, sie war darauf gelandet, was tun, ja was nur. Schnuddl blöckte, er schrie fast auf. Auf allen vieren wollte Arwa zu ihm robben, aber das Feuer an ihren Gelenken, dieser klebrig eiserne Griff. Oh Licht steh mir bei, bat sie und ohne Sinn ließ sie den Fluss los, in der Hoffnung zu treffen. Das Licht gab ihr Sicht und was sie sah, ließ sie aufschrecken. Was zum Barte machten diese Viecher hier? Arwa trat und ließ den nächsten Fluss in Form von Kugeln in das Unding preschen. "Brenn, du Ungetüm, auf das du nimmehr wiederkommst." zeterte die Zwergin und riss dem Ding ihren Fuß weg. Es gab einen schier untragbaren Ton von sich eh der letzte Stoß an Licht es auseinanderplatzen ließ in Einzelteile und Säfte. Arwa hob gerade noch die Arme vors Gesicht. Diese verdammten Sekrete waren höllisch, und giftig. "Schnuddl, Schnuddl komm her." rief die Zwergin, denn sie hatte in der Wehr das Tier vergessen, ja überhört. Sie kroch durch die Feuchtigkeit mit Ekel und in Frustration. "Schnuddll?!" klang ihre Stimme selbst in eignen Ohren verzweifelt, ja fast panisch. Ihre Hände stackten in dem aufgewühlten Boden, glibbriges irgendwas flutschte an den Fingern vorbei, aus dem Rücken kamen Reißgeräusch. Wohl die Robe. "Respekt, Geduld, Mitgefühl. Respekt, Geduld, Mitgefühl." diese Worte zogen sich durch das Grün, zu nicht erfasster Zeit, ehe dem ein verzweifelter Aufschrei folgte. Unter den Händen war Fell, es war warm, es klebte und die Zwergin konnte Muskeln zucken spüren. "Schnuddl. Ich bin da, hörs du mich. Nich allein in Dunkelheit, mei, das bis du nicht." redete die Zwergin dem Tier unter ihren Händen zu. Der Monokel! Kam es der Zwergin wie ein Blitzlicht und sie fasste danach, so rasch es ging wob sie Kraft um Glas und ließ die Szenerie erhellen. Ah, der Kopf war weiter vorn, sie hatte die Flanken berührt. Sie untersuchte das Tier, so gut sie es eben vermochte. An den Hufen hatte es verschieden schlimme Schnitte und wies Verbrennungs- Symptome auf, am Haupt waren Kratz und Schlagspuren die bluteten, aber vor allem wirkte das Tier völlig abwesend. "Schnuddl, du lässt mich hier im Sumpf nicht allein, hörst du. Du bis mein Erbe und so komms du auch mit nachhaus. Wann immer das auch sein wird. Wir findn den Weg." wahllos redete die Zwergin auf das Tier ein, während sie herum ging, es an den Hörnern packte und zog. Das hatte sie bei den Kerls gesehen, wenn Stallungszeit war und aye, auch des Schlachtens. Das konnte doch alles keine Einbildung mehr sein, die Welt muss auf den Kopf gefallen sein. Erst Hohenwacht, dann dies, was noch? Wie lange die Zwergin versuchte das Tier aus den Tümpeln zu ziehen, es mochten viele Stunden vergangen sein. Es war die pure Verzweiflung, das absolute Aufbegehren und die innerliche Verweigerung in Anbetracht der Situation. "Mei, Schwarzbock, hier sterbens wir nich. Hier nicht. Auf den Schlachtfeldern der Welt, ei, beim Licht, am Stein der Heimat, wohl, aber hier gewiss nich." redete sie und dann plumpste sie, den Schädel auf dem Schoße, auf Steine. "Schau nur, der Weg, er ist wieder da. Jetzt wird alles wieder gut." und rein aus Routine heraus drückte sie dem Bock Wildstahl ins Maul, verarztete seine Wunden, erst dann die ihren und blieb. Nachtwache? Tagsewacht? Sie hielt und irgendwer würde sie vielleicht des Weges finden. Eine Reisende II Licht in der Ferne das du scheinst, sollst du tragen Hoffnung und den Gedanken nur, er ist bei Euch. So schien es zu sprechen, dass Leuchten, das klein aber aus der Ferne ausmachbar war im Sumpfland. Welche Zeit maß das Land, welche trug es, es schien bedeutungslos und im Wechsel von Sonnenlicht und Wolkenschatten vergessen, nur die Nacht wars, die sich mit ihrer tiefe machtvoll einbrachte. In jenem zeitlosen Raum saßen zwei Zwerge beisammen, die Eine sehr hell und klein, die Andere dunkel und jung. Arwa hatte diese eine ganze Zeit betrachtet, wechselnd hatte man sich versucht Trost zu geben, doch es war trostlos. Es war nichts zu hören von den Anderen, kein Vibrierren des Bodens, dass auf Anwesenheiten schließen ließe. Nichts, bis auf diesen Gestank der Arwas Nase schon so lang quälte, dass er Alltag wurd. Arwa sah noch mal übers Feuer, anthrazit farbenes Haar, rubinrote Augen und ein ach so junges Herz. Gut trug die Jüngere daran, der Zunft anzugehören, sonst hätt die Zeit noch schwerer sein mögen, so hielt man zusammen und Arwa fasste sich Buch und Griffel. Aufzeichnung aus dem Reisen Ich trug mich fort nach Hohenwacht im Sinn des Heilerhauses, in Eisenschmiedes Antrag und wir bestanden. Nach Belagerung und vielen Kämpfen trugen wir den Sieg davon, man nannte mich Botschafterin des Hauses von Haven, doch wollte ich nach hause. Menschen die mir nah waren, sie baten mich und ich reiste mit ihnen, Kilkerry heißt das Land auf dem ich war. Schwester Eiche, ihren Rat an meiner Hand, ein Lederband, doch ich reiste allein zurück. Mit einem Erbe am Zügel durch die Berge, Heimat dies mir ist und war, ich fürchtete nich. Jetzt bin ich hier, im Sumpfland, Teil unseres Königreiches, habe ich mich anscheinend darin verloren. Ich geriet in seltsame, des Bösen besessenen Kämpfen mit Getier, das noch niemals hier war. Schlimmer, dass ich aus der Tanaanfront kenne. Schwarzbock und ich stritten eisern und überlebten. Wir wähnten uns in Sicherheit als wir die Steine sahen, makieren sie doch den Paßwechsel, aber oh wie irrten wir. Eine ganze Mannschaft kam mir und Schwarzbock entgegen. Ich erkannte sie kaum, die Kiste schlägt auf die Augen, so ist das nunmal. Als ichs erkannte, welch Schrecken, ich wollte, aber ich schwieg doch. Eine seltsam anmutende Mannschaft Reitender. Alles Dunkeleisen. Alles, bis auf Eine, eine derer da mir so gar nicht ins Bild passen will. Muskulös, ja stämmig mag man sie nennen, seltsame Sachen trägt sie, aber am komischten ist dieses Kopfteil, dass wie zwei Hörner nach oben geht und mittig scheints, einen roten Stein trägt, dazu, es sei gesagt, das Eisenschmieder- Wappen. Warum und seid wann denn, tun wir uns freiwillig mit den Dunklen zusammen? Sei dem so, so wars, diese Leut standen da. Ich fürchte nicht diese Leute, auch wenn die Jungs meinen sie könnten mit der Flinte meinen müden Beinen das Fürchten lehren, so irren sie. Nach dem barschen Hin und Her, Anstand und Form sind ja nicht gleich viel her, boten sie sich an meines Weges zu begleiten und es stellte sich heraus, zehn Tage irre ich schon umher. Zehn Tage. Beim Licht. Im gegenseitigen Austausch machten sich Kluften auf, in diesem Land breitet sich das Dunkel aus und wie schon seit meinem ersten Tritt auf diesen Matschboden, werde ich das Gefühl der Schatten nicht los, des Bösen. Ich höre immernoch die Angst der Draenei, im Tanaan, die Unsicherheit der Hochgeborenen, im Tanaan, soll es so sein, dass es soweit ist, dass er die Pforte geöffnet hat? Ich kann mich dieses Denkens nicht erwehren. Nein. Ich habe die Furch gesehen, ich stand gen Dämonen, deren Schiere Größe gängiges Kampfgeschehen schon bald ins Lächerliche zieht. Habe ich Angst? Ja, die habe ich, denn dem was es verheißen mag, sind nur wenige gewachsen und groß ist meine Sorge um die Seelen der Heimat, um die Lichter dieses Lebens. Würde mich jetzt und heute mein Onkel einmal noch fragen, Arwa wofür willst du kämpfen, so würde ich ihm frei und offen sagen für ein neues, für ein besseres Morgen und die Lichter darin. Meine Reisen, es scheinen so wenige und doch waren sie so lehrreich, so voll der Erfahrungen, in Demut und Dank beuge ich mich dem des Weiter- Ziehens. Wenn, ja, wenn es weitergeht. Die Anführrein der Dunkeleisen, Luzula XXXX ihr Name, sie ist hineingestiefelt in den Sumpf, als einige ihrer Gruppe nicht Ton noch Wort gaben, nachdem sie selbst Fremd Sicht annahm. Wir sind jetzt allein, die junge Frau Uruys und ich und ich muss sie dessen überzeugen, dass wir nicht auch hinausgehen. Taschendimension, ein Begriff der mir schon im Laut zuwider ist, aber es wirkt wahrlich so, als wäre es das. Wie sonst kann es sein, das ich ohne anderer Sicht umherirrte, nicht eine Seele traf? Mein Kolben ruht an meiner Hüfte und in meiner Brust ist Glauben, fasse ich Licht. Wir werden warten und nicht hadern, wir werden weilen und vorbereiten, denn wo Licht ist, ist Hoffnung und dies ist allgegenwärtig. Wir werden diesen Posten nicht verlassen, ehe wir der anderen Kunde haben und wenn ich irgendwann dann mal heimkomme, dann trinke ich meinen Kaffee und denke an diesen üblen Traum zurück, der gen Arathihochland begann... Hier schließt die Zwergin ihr Buch, ewig kommt ihr das Warten vor und lang und breit ziehen sich düstere Wolken übers Himmelszelt, auf das Sterne dahinter versinken. Das Licht des Monokels erhellt die Gesteine, beleuchtet das kleine Feld und neben der kleinen Weißen sitzt die dunkle Junge da. Zusammen. Kategorie:Der blutrote Sumpf